Gracias
by URESHI-SAN
Summary: OK! Perdón si tuve que subir un fic nuevo cuando tengo uno a la mitad... pero... TUVE QUE. Si no lo escribía ahorita, se me iba a ir la idea y ya nunca lo iba a escribir, así que, espero les guste, y... Feliz Navidad:3


**GRACIAS**

-_Gilbert…? Gilbert… despierta… es hora de ir a desayunar…-_

-_Zzz… IYA!.. Toma eso… Zzz… NADIE DERROTARÁ EL INCREÍBLE, ASOMBROSO Y MAGNÍFICO…_

-_Gilbert…_ - "Dándole una palmada en su cabeza para al menos poder despertarlo y sacarlo de sus sueños que aumentaban su afán de ser el mejor, está un poco difícil la mayor parte del tiempo."

-_AAAH!...-_ **Sale volando, como siempre, de su cama un niño albino de ojos rojizos, quien había sido despertado inesperadamente por su hermano menor**. – _Ouch… Ah, eres tú West, ¿qué sucede?-_

_-Hora del desayuno…- _

"Bueno, como ven, es hora del desayuno, momento del día en que el abuelo hace que nos preparen una buena comida para empezar con mucha energía nuestro nuevo día. El problema es que para mí eso pasó hace algunas horas, ya es casi medio día y mi hermano no se había levantado de su cama. Eso es algo que a veces a mi abuelo le molestaba los fines de semana, pero para mí no es algo de lo que me deba sorprender. Mi hermano siempre ha sido así, siempre que estamos jugando en el patio con nuestras armas de madera, siempre grita con mucha emoción: '!soy el mejor, jamás podrán vencerme!'. Pero algo que me impresiona de él, es que, a pesar de que siempre ha sido una persona un tanto problemática e hiperactiva, pudo entrar al ejército desde muy joven, y a veces me lleva a sus entrenamientos junto con mi padre y entreno junto a él, los cuales hacen que lo admire cada día más. A veces me preocupa porque cuando llega a casa, siempre llega con raspones y rastros de sangre y tierra en su ropa, y lo primero que hace es tirarse en su cama y descansar el resto del día, yo siempre estoy a su lado para curar de sus heridas, o al menos las que pueda, pero, aunque llegue muy cansado, siempre tiene un poco de energía y carisma para decirme: _"No te preocupes, estoy bien" _y termina regalándome una gran sonrisa. Es una de las cosas que admiro mucho de él, y lo envidio. Yo soy un niño muy serio y me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, aunque no los necesito, porque mi hermano lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria."

_-GILBERT! YA ES TARDE BAJA A DESAYUNAR AHORA!_

"Él es el abuelo, una persona que mi hermano admira y respeta mucho, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Para el abuelo Fritz, Gilbert era su orgullo, él espera con mucho anhelo que fuese un gran general de guerra y que en algún futuro portara la cruz alemana en su uniforme, que era símbolo de superioridad y que todo general debe portar. Y lo mismo espera de mí, que de verdad quiero serlo, pero no entiendo cómo podría convertirme en un gran soldado, si no tengo el mismo espíritu que mi hermano. De hecho, a veces, desearía ser como él."

_-*entre bostezos* buenos días abuelo… _

_-Buenos días Gilbert, siéntate y come ya, es muy tarde para desayunar a estas horas…_

_-Aah~ Es Sábado abuelo… puedo levantarme a la hora que sea…_

_-No importa, ¿por qué no aprendes de tu hermano Ludwing? Todos los días se levanta temprano y aprovecha mejor el día…_

_-Mmh… lo que sea abuelo… ¿están listos los panqueques?_

_-Sí… aquí tienes_

"Gilbert si ve un platón con una gran torre de panqueques, se vuelve loco. Es lo que más adora comer. Todos los días desayuna lo mismo, y los fines de semana come el doble de lo que come entre semana. Yo no me excedo de 3 panqueques, me lleno fácilmente junto con el wurst que nos sirven con ellos."

_-Gilbert, cuando termines, ¿jugamos afuera?_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres más panqueques?_

_-Gilbert, no le des más a tu hermano, va a sentirse mal, además ya desayunó los suyos._

"A veces, cuando el abuelo estaba distraído leyendo el periódico y aún quedaban panqueques en el platón, tomábamos algunos y nos íbamos con ellos escondidos bajo nuestra ropa, y los comíamos afuera a escondidas"

_-Kesesese…. No se dio cuenta…_

_-Cierto… aah!..._

_-Oh! West… ¿estás bien?_

_-Ouch… mi rodilla… los panqueques… están en el suelo…_

_-Eso no importa, déjame ver tu rodilla…_

"Mi hermano siempre cuida de mí. Es su deber como hermano mayor"

_-Listo. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-Sí, gracias Gilbert. ¿Sabes?..._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Cuando crezca… quiero ser tan genial como tú._

"Siempre le digo lo mismo. Y no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que logre serlo. Y siempre termina poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza y me responde…"

_-¡Haha! Nadie es mejor que yo. ¡YO SOY EL MEJOR! ¡NADIE PUEDE SUPERARME!_

"Toda mi vida me decía la misma frase, cada que le decía eso… me respondía de la misma manera. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre."

_-Gil…_

_-¿Dime..?_

_-¿Siempre me vas a cuidar?_

_-Lud… eso no se pregunta…_

_-Eh? No entiendo…_

_-Porque eso es obvio, claro que voy a cuidarte. Voy a protegerte de TODO._

_-¿De todo?_

_-¡Así es!_

_-Y… ¿siempre estaremos juntos? _

_-Por supuesto, somos hermanos. Siempre voy a estar contigo Ludwing._

"Siempre juntos. Como hermanos. Así debe de ser. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE."

_-¿Traigo las espadas?_

_-Sí, juguemos afuera._

"Siempre estábamos juntos a decir verdad, nuestras tardes eran estar jugando afuera con nuestras espadas imaginándonos una nueva aventura, en este caso, Gilbert escondía la evidencia de habernos robado los panqueques sin que el abuelo se diera cuenta. Esas tardes eran las mejores, las pasábamos bien, hasta que un día el abuelo me pidió que ya no saliera tan seguido, porque era temporada de frío e iba a enfermarme, pero en realidad no hacía tanto, a veces exagera, pero tenía que obedecer. Gilbert estaba un poco extraño, ya no se portaba de la misma manera. Salía de la oficina del abuelo muchas veces, y ahí se la pasaban por horas. Nunca me deja acompañarlo, no entiendo por qué, me imagino que es grande, con una gran silla, un gran escritorio y, de seguro, está llena de libros y en la pared está un gran mapa del mundo. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? No entiendo".

_-Gilbert, ¿a dónde vas?_

_-Me llama el abuelo_

_-Mmh… Oye…_

_-¿Dime?_

_-Quiero saber qué hacen tú y el abuelo…_

_-Cuando regrese hablamos, ¿está bien?_

_-Mmh… Está bien._

"Así se ha estado comportado últimamente, y cuando regresa, tiene que irse a entrenar o se ve deprimido y no me dan ganas de preguntarle. Es muy extraño, Gilbert no es así, pero si se trata del abuelo, tiene que ser importante. Aunque ya no hemos jugado afuera desde que me prohibieron salir, últimamente es muy raro que desayune conmigo, despierto en las mañanas y ya no lo veo dormido en su cama, y créanme que para que Gilbert se despierte temprano… está un poco difícil. No entiendo qué sucede. ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?"

_-West… a desayunar_

_-Ya voy abuelo. ¿Y Gilbert?..._

_-Fue a entrenar._

_-¿Tan temprano?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-…_

"No me respondió nada".

_-Anda, se enfría tu desayuno, come ya._

"A veces cuando termino de desayunar, subo a mi habitación y juego con los soldados de plomo que me regaló mi abuelo, o si no leo un libro, o algunas veces, como mi hermano no está, juego ajedrez con mi abuelo, pero eso es muy rara vez. Un día estaba coloreando un dibujo para mi hermano, no encontraba el color rojo así que fui a mis cajones para buscarlo, pasé por mi ventana y vi que a lo lejos salía humo negro. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, ya que creía que estaban quemando madera para una fogata, hace mucho frío y no muchos tienen un techo con una chimenea para calentarse, así que… tenía sentido, pero el humo era muy grande. Fuera de mi casa, había muchos soldados, y entre ellos vi a mi hermano, me alegré al verlo así que salí para saludarlo, sin que el abuelo se diera cuenta."

_-¡Gilbert!..._

_-¿Eh?... West, ¿qué haces aquí? El abuelo dijo que no salieras…_

_-Pero quería saludarte, ¿podemos jugar?_

_-Lo siento, pero no podemos jugar hoy._

_-Mmh… desde que estás con el abuelo, ya no juegas mucho conmigo._

_-Lud, lo siento. Pero te prometo que cuando me desocupe, volveremos a jugar, ¿está bien?_

_-Mmh… sí._

_-Muy bien, ahora entra a la casa, hace frío y no tienes abrigo._

"De repente vi una pelota pequeña caer cerca de nosotros, pero cuando Gilbert la vio, se le agrandaron los ojos, parecía una granada".

_-¡GRANADA! ¡ATENCIÓN, ATAQUE DEL ENEMIGO!_

"Gilbert me cargó y me llevó rápidamente a mi casa".

_-Lud, hagas lo que hagas, NO SALGAS DE AQUÍ. Escóndete._

_-Gilbert, ¿!qué sucede!_

_-¡NO ME CUESTIONES, VE Y OBEDECE!_

"Tuve que obedecer, así que fui a esconderme en el armario. Escuchaba disparos, gritos de muchos hombres, granadas cerca de mi casa. Estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por mi hermano, pero más que nada estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pasaron creo 20 minutos y no oía nada. Gilbert subió a nuestra habitación a buscarme, y al encontrarme me abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarme. Al anochecer, mi abuelo me llamó a su oficina, la cual conocería por primera vez."

_-Adelante, Ludwing._

_-Wow… nunca había entrado aquí._

_-Por favor, toma asiento._

_-¿Qué pasa abuelo?_

_-Bueno, lo que sucedió hoy fue a causa de una sola cosa._

_-¿…?_

_-Ludwing, nuestra nación está en guerra._

_-¿Eh?... _

_-Esta casa ya no es muy segura, así que tendremos que mudarnos._

_-Pero… ¿a dónde?_

_-Ya lo verás, mañana mismo empacarás tus cosas y nos iremos de aquí lo más pronto posible._

_-Eh…_

"De verdad que no podía creerlo. Estábamos en guerra. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?"

_-Está bien abuelo._

_-Bueno Ludwing, puedes retirarte._

"Me paré del asiento y salí de la oficina. Y al subir a la habitación, vi a Gilbert sentado en su cama con un soldado de juguete en su mano. Solamente entré y me senté frente a él".

_-¿Quieres jugar?_

_-…no_

_-¿Qué pasa Lud?..._

_-Estamos en guerra, ¿verdad?_

_-…te lo dijo el abuelo._

_-Sí…_

_-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Mañana cuando nos mudemos vamos a estar más seguros._

_-Gilbert… tengo miedo. _

_-Ludwing Beilschmidt, ¿miedo? ¿Tú? Hahaha…_

_-¿…?_

_-¡Lud, mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasará! Recuerda frente a quién estas._

_- …!_

_-Soy el Grandioso y Poderoso Gilbert Beilschmidt. Y voy a mandar muy lejos al enemigo hahahaha!_

_-…! bien!_

"Esas palabras me hicieron calmarme un poco, y más viendo a mi hermano tan feliz diciéndolo. Yo creo en lo que dice, yo sé que los vencerá a todos, nunca dudaría de ello.

Esa noche, no podía dormir, hacía mucho frío y no quería salir de mi cama; de pronto vi a Gilbert parado frente a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y… no sé cómo, pero vi sus ojos más rojos de lo normal, y escuché que murmuraba cosas…"

_-Maldito Ejército Rojo…_

"¿Ejército Rojo? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

_-¿G… Gilbert?_

_-¿Eh? ¿West?... ¿No puedes dormir?_

_-No… ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?_

_-Nada… tampoco puedo dormir._

_-Mmh... Oye…_

_-¿Dime…?_

_-¿Qué es el Ejército Rojo?_

_-… nuestro enemigo._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Sí. Ejército liderado por el general Iván Braginski._

_-¿Y quién es él?_

_-Él es la razón de que estemos en guerra… está tomando territorio y ya llegaron hasta acá. Por eso vamos a mudarnos._

_-¿Eh?..._

_-Pero no te asustes… yo te prometo, que no dejaré que te tomen a ti. Daría mi vida por protegerte._

_-Lo sé…_

_-Eh?_

_-Porque tengo al mejor hermano de todos. Eres el militar más fuerte y yo sé que vas a derrotarlos a todos._

_-Hehehe… así se habla hermanito. _

"En ese momento me sentía feliz, más que preocupado. Porque, aunque estuviéramos en una guerra, yo sé que mi hermano va a protegernos a mí y a mi abuelo, y como dice él, mientras él esté ahí nada podrá pasarnos. Al día siguiente, nos fuimos muy temprano. Subimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a nuestro nuevo hogar lejos de todo el desastre. Llegamos ese mismo día. No era tan grande, lo cual lo hacía mejor para que no nos encuentren. Desempaqué mis cosas con un poco de dificultad, y mi hermano por igual"

_-Gh… eeh… ggh!.._

_-Espera, deja te ayudo a abrir eso…_

"En eso lo llama el abuelo"

_-En un momento regreso…_

_-Está bien…_

"Lo que sería nuestro nuevo cuarto, tenía una ventana grande, podíamos ver el patio, el cual no era tan grande para jugar como en la casa anterior. Mientras Gilbert llegaba, acomodé mis juguetes en un baúl que había frente a mi cama, mi ropa y mis zapatos en un armario pequeño en el que íbamos a compartir, mis libros en un pequeño mueble junto a la puerta. Pasó buen tiempo y Gilbert no llegaba, hasta que el abuelo me llamó para ir a comer."

_-Ludwing, baja a comer, ya está servido. _

_-Enseguida voy abuelo._

"Cuando bajé, los vi a todos sentados en la mesa. Todo estaba bien. Mi hermano comía a montones, y siempre discutiendo con mi abuelo de no comerse todo, lo normal"

_-Gilbert, come más despacio…_

_-Pero abuelo… tengo mucha hambre…_

_-Yo sé, pero tienes que comer despacio._

_-Aah… pero…_

_-Sin "peros"… come despacio…_

"Todo estaba bien, hasta que Gilbert se levantó de la mesa y se retiró".

_-Abuelo, ¿a dónde va Gilbert?_

_-Se va a entrenar…_

_-Pero… no vi ningún campo de entrenamiento cerca._

_-Lo sé, pero vienen por él, no te preocupes regresará más tarde, estamos en guerra y necesitan soldados como tu hermano._

_-Apuesto que puede vencerlos él solo._

"Al anochecer, Gilbert llegó apresurado con el abuelo, muy apresurado diría yo. Al escucharlo corrí hacia las escaleras cuidadosamente para escuchar lo que mi hermano iba a decirle a mi abuelo. Parecía algo importante".

_-Me voy a la guerra mañana en la mañana._

"Me sorprendí un poco cuando Gilbert dijo eso, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz por él al ver que al fin pudo cumplir su sueño y el de mi abuelo. Él lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se veía le veía orgulloso y muy feliz por Gilbert. Me gustaría que así fuese conmigo cuando sea un solado tan fuerte como mi hermano, voy a ser que se enorgullezca de mí.

Subí a mi cuarto, y pensé en un pequeño detalle: si mi hermano se va, ¿quién nos cuidará a mí y al abuelo? Me senté un momento en mi cama, y empecé a recordar los buenos momentos antes de venir aquí con mi hermano, los días en que solíamos jugar en el gran patio de atrás en el gran árbol, cuando jugábamos a las escondidas en la casa, cuando compartíamos los panqueques en el desayuno. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que el abuelo le llama más, siento que se ha olvidado de que tiene un hermano menor. No hemos jugado desde hace unas cuantas semanas, ahora siempre está ocupado y… y… *snif*… y…"

_-¿Eh?... Lud, ¿por qué lloras?_

_-*snif* Es que… *snif*...tú y el abuelo se hablan mucho… y últimamente, ya no tienes tiempo para mí…_

_-…_

_-…parece que me olvidaste…*snif*_

_-No, nunca digas eso._

_-Claro que sí. Ya no podemos jugar afuera porque estamos en guerra y es peligroso, y adentro no podemos porque el abuelo se la pasa hablando contigo todo el tiempo o tienes que irte a entrenar…_

"En ese instante mi hermano solo pudo abrazarme, y no decía nada… porque todo era cierto".

_-Lud… escúchame… yo sé que ahora ha sido muy difícil que juguemos, y más ahora que estamos en medio de una guerra, pero tienes que entender que en la vida de un soldado debe de haber sacrificios. _

"¿Sacrificios? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?..."

_-Pero… mañana te vas… nos vas a dejar…_

_-Lo sé Lud, y nunca los voy a dejar, pero ellos también necesitan a un soldado fuerte como yo._

_-Pero Gilbert… lo prometiste._

_-Y lo voy a cumplir._

"En eso recargó su frente con la mía y me miró a los ojos".

_-…Jamás voy a dejarte solo. Recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos._

"Secó mis lágrimas con su camisa, noté que se entristeció de igual manera, ya que no nos íbamos a ver por buen tiempo. De repente sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, se me hacía familiar, en alguna parte había visto esa cruz."

_-¿Ves esto?_

_-Sí…_

_-Es la Cruz de Hierro, te la dan cuando haces algo bueno por la nación y por ser buen líder en las tropas de guerra, como lo que yo haré mañana. Cuando seas un gran soldado, te darán una igual a esta. Cuídala, como si fuera lo único en tu vida cuando la recibas._

_-Está bien…_

_-Bueno… ya es tarde, debes irte a dormir._

_-Tú también, tienes que irte a dormir…_

_-Oh vamos Lud, quita esa cara…_

_-…_

_-…no me voy para siempre. Cuando regrese, jugaremos el tiempo que quieras._

_-Enserio…?_

_-¡Claro! Te lo prometo._

_-Está bien._

"Se fue a cambiar, y yo hice lo mismo. Era la hora de dormir, y Gilbert fue el primero en irse a la cama, sorprendente… pero cierto. Me levanté al baño y le dejé una nota para que cuando se despierte la lea y se anime, la iba a dejar en su cabeza pero pensándolo bien… suele moverse mucho por las noches, lo digo por experiencia, los sueños que suele tener son demasiado emocionantes que despierta en el suelo al día siguiente, así que mejor la dejé en el suelo. La escribí con lápices de colores no encontraba mis lápices, no quería encender una vela para buscar un lápiz porque iba a despertarlo y tiene que tener mucha energía para mañana.

Cuando desperté, sentí mi mejilla mojada, y no sabía por qué. Me levanté de mi cama y no vi a Gilbert en la suya, pensé que estaría abajo con el abuelo así que no le di mucha importancia. Me dirigí al armario para cambiarme… y no vi la ropa de Gilbert, reaccioné de golpe. No encontré a Gilbert en ningún lado y bajé con mi abuelo rápidamente".

_-¡Abuelo…!_

_-Oh, buenos días Ludwing._

_-¿! Dónde está Gilbert?_

_-Gilbert ya se fue._

_-¿Qué?..._

_-Estaba despierto desde muy temprano y se fue hace un momento._

_-Demonios…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-No alcancé a despedirme de él…_

_-¿A no?_

_-No…_

_-Qué raro…_

_-¿Qué cosa…?_

_-Cuando subí a avisarle que venían por él, estaba frente a tu cama y se despidió de ti. Supuse que estabas despierto así que no te dije nada en el momento. Cuando tomó sus cosas, vi sus ojos muy hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando…_

_-…!_

_-…eh? ¿Sucede algo Ludwing?_

_-No… nada…_

_-Mmh… vi que recogió algo del suelo, era como una nota o algo así. Quién sabe qué se traiga entre manos este muchacho._

"O sea que… se despidió de mí, cuando estaba dormido, eso explica por qué mi mejilla estaba mojada, lloró sobre mi rostro. Dios… ¿por qué no me di cuenta? Y se llevó mi nota con él, espero que sí cumpla con lo que me prometió".

_-Bueno Ludwing, siéntate que se enfría tu desayuno._

"Ahora… lo único que me queda hacer es esperar a que regrese. Mientras pasaban los días, mi abuelo recibía cartas de Gilbert dándole información y el estado en el que se encontraba. Me alegraba el hecho de saber que estaba bien y que estaba sano y salvo; en una de ellas me dio las gracias por la nota que le di antes de irse, la llevaba a todas partes y que para él era como si yo estuviese con él todo el tiempo, o al menos eso decía él. Wow, ya han pasado semanas desde que se fue, y no se olvida de nosotros, aunque… últimamente no he podido hacer muchas cosas, han sido días un tanto aburridos, la casa a estado muy tranquila, los desayunos muy callados y sin diversión al no poder robar panqueques, el abuelo casi no grita. Me siento un poco solo al no tener a mi hermano aquí. Extraño que me cargue en sus hombros al ir a caminar en el campo, que vayamos a enfrentarnos en alguna aventura en el patio con nuestras espadas de madera… Extraño mucho a mi hermano. Quiero que regrese pronto.

Un día, estaba en la cocina con mi abuelo ayudando a recoger la mesa, y recibe una llamada, la cual contesté yo."

_-Buenos días?..._

_-Ludwing?..._

_-Sí?... ¿Quién llama?_

_-¿Podrías comunicarme con tu abuelo... por favor…?_

_-Ah… claro. Abuelo, es para ti._

_-Mmh, buenos días?_

"La verdad, no reconocí la voz. Sonaba muy agitada y nerviosa, parecía la voz de un hombre".

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿GILBERT FUE CAPTURADO POR EL EJÉRCITO ROJO?_

_-¿Eh…?_

" ! ¿El enemigo tiene preso a mi hermano?"

_-¡Ahora mandaré refuerzos… hagan lo posible por salvarlo, LO NECESITAMOS, NO PODEMOS DEJARLO MORIR EN LAS MANOS DEL ENEMIGO!_

"¿Qué? ¿Dijo… **morir**? ¿En manos del enemigo? Gilbert… ¡¿EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE? Tiré los platos por accidente, estaba totalmente en paralizado por la noticia. El abuelo colgó el teléfono enfurecido".

_-¡MALDITO, BRAGINSKY!... _

_-Abuelo… ¿Dónde… está Gilbert?_

_- No te preocupes Ludwing, tu hermano estará aquí con nosotros muy pronto ya verás…_

"El abuelo me abrazó fuertemente y trató de calmarme, pero no pude contenerme. Estaba muy asustado, quería salir e ir por mi hermano para traerlo a casa pero… ¿qué puede hacer un niño como yo? Mi abuelo inmediatamente pidió más refuerzos por una carta. Una vez, me dijo que la vida de un solado no es solo tener perfecta organización, obediencia a la autoridad y estar apegado a la ley, sino que también debe haber modestia, puntualidad y tolerancia, entre ellas a la religión, yo siempre fui muy devoto, y antes de irme a dormir rezaba un poco por el bienestar de mi hermano, y también por mi abuelo, quien estaba peor que yo. Estaba muy preocupado, daba vueltas por todas partes, hacía muchas llamadas para ver si sabían algo de Gilbert… pero no. Nada".

_-Abuelo, ¿no has sabido nada de Gilbert?_

_-No…_

"Se veía cansado. Débil. Las noches no lo dejaban dormir por la preocupación".

_-Abuelo… deberías ir a descansar…_

_-No hijo, estoy bien, no te preocupes…_

_-No es verdad, mírate… te ves muy mal._

_-Ludwing… tu hermano es el que me preocupa, tú lo sabes… no puedo dejar esto, ellos también me necesitan…_

_-Lo sé abuelo pero si sigues así vas a empeorar… _

_-Ludwing… no te preocupes por mí…_

"Lo dejé solo en ese momento… y lo mismo hice yo. Fui a mi cuarto y ahí permanecí por buen tiempo. El solo hecho de pensar que mi hermano estaría en manos del enemigo, me hace estar de la misma manera que mi abuelo, ¿cómo estará? De seguro ha de tener frío, ha de estar asustado… solo…. ¿y si lo golpearon? ¿y si tiene hambre?... No… podría estar… ¡NO, LUDWING, NO! No pienses eso. Gilbert no puede… no… no, no puede estar muerto, él te prometió algo y te lo va a cumplir… él lo dijo".

_-Abuelo, tocan la puerta..._

_-¿Podrías ir a abrir por favor?..._

_-Está bien._

"Me levanté del sillón y obedecí al favor. Eran 3 hombres y preguntaban por mi abuelo. Uno de ellos tenía muchas heridas, sus trajes estaban rotos y llenos de lodo, me daban un poco de miedo, tenían una mirada seria y fría, pero como que algo les perturbaba, no sabía por qué".

_-Buenas tardes caballeros._

_-Buenas tardes mi general._

"Después del saludo que todo soldado hace a su general, se quedaron callados, como si con solo verse a los ojos se dijeran todo. Las miradas de todos eran la misma, eso me hizo preguntarme varias cosas, hasta que mi abuelo rompió el silencio".

_-Ludwing, sube a tu habitación, por favor._

_-Eh… está bien. Con permiso._

"Fingí irme de ahí, pero en realidad estaba junto a las escaleras tratando de escuchar lo que tenían que decirle a mi abuelo. No escuchaba muy bien, sólo murmullos y ruidos extraños. Me pregunto a qué vinieron esos hombres a nuestra casa, ¿a decirnos sobre el estado actual de la guerra? ¿Órdenes? ¿Refuerzos? Hubo un momento en que uno de ellos le mostró algo en su mano a mi abuelo. Era algo pequeño, no podía verlo muy bien porque estaba envuelto en algo, parecía una venda o un pedazo de tela, estaba manchada de algo pero no sabía qué era".

_-Señor, siendo fiel amigo y compañero del general Beilschmidt, y testigo de su captura, me pidió que le diera esto. Me dijo que se lo diera a su hermano menor._

_-A Ludwing?_

_-Así es. _

_-Ah…?_

"Oh… ¿Gilbert me manda un regalo? ¿Qué será? Esperen… ¿por qué llora el abuelo?"

_-Mi general, lo lamento mucho._

"¿Eh? ¿Se disculpan ante mi abuelo? Pero, no vi que le hicieran algún daño. ¿Qué le habrán dicho? Esperen… podría ser que…"

_-Bueno señores, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a informarme esto._

"Los 3 hombres se fueron, pero seguía escuchando a mi abuelo llorar. Después se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ella en buen rato, no quise entrar a preguntar, se veía muy mal así que lo dejé a solas. En la noche, presentí que iba a hablar conmigo. Y así fue".

_-Ludwing, ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Claro abuelo, pasa._

_-Ludwing… en la vida de un soldado debe haber disciplina, perfecta organización y respeto a la autoridad…_

_-Cierto…_

_-...pero ser un soldado, es más que eso. Tiene que tener valentía y mucha fuerza, y en esta vida hay que hacer sacrificios…_

"Esperen… estas palabras ya las he oído antes. Gilbert me dijo algo parecido antes de irse, pero sigo sin entender eso de los sacrificios…"

_-Parra tu hermano fue un poco difícil el tener que darle más prioridad a esto, pero en sí… su prioridad eras tú…_

_-Abuelo… me estas asustando… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué querían esos hombres de nosotros?_

_-Ellos, vinieron a darme esto…_

"Cuando abrió su mano, el objeto que le mostraron esos hombres, era una cruz de hierro con manchas de algo rojo. Esperen esto es…"

_-Abuelo… ¿esto es sangre?_

_-Así es…_

"Los ojos de mi abuelo volvieron a cristalizarse".

_-Ludwing…_

"Me tomó de un hombro y me miró a los ojos como solía hacerlo Gilbert".

_-…tu hermano… está muerto._

_-…!_

"¿Qué?... ¿Escuché bien?... Gilbert esta…"

_-No…_

_-Lo sé… esto lo trajeron para ti en nombre de él._

"No. Imposible. Mi hermano no puede estar muerto, él me prometió que…"

_-Abuelo... *snif* no… no es cierto… *snif* ¡Mi hermano no puede estar muerto!_

"Empecé a llorar desesperadamente, y mi abuelo lloraba conmigo. No me cabía la idea de que mi hermano estuviese muerto. Tenía en mi mano la cruz que trajo para mí y la apretaba fuertemente en mi pecho".

_-Ludwing, esa cruz venía envuelta en este pedazo de tela. Tiene escrito algo…_

"Lo tomé y lo desenrollé. Definitivamente, era la letra de mi hermano, y decía: "_Lo siento Lud, pero no podré jugar contigo esta vez"_ Cuando leí eso me entristecí más. Pasaron los días… y ya no fui el mismo. Era el día del funeral de todos los soldados caídos, pero la tumba más importante, fue la de mi hermano. No pude derramar una lágrima, no más. Porque tengo una meta, y esto lo haré por él, quiero que se enorgullezca de mí al igual que mi abuelo"

**Años más tarde…**

"Bueno… llegó el día. El día que siempre esperé al convertirme en militar: obtener la Cruz de Hierro. Enserio que crecí mucho, 1,80… es bastante, sigo sin creer que llegara a tener estos músculos, de niño era muy pequeño y delgado, y mírenme ahora. Que lástima que el abuelo no está aquí para compartir conmigo este momento, apuesto que estaría orgulloso de mí al igual que con Gilbert. Después de su muerte tuve que criarme en el ejército, al final de esa última guerra, miles de personas huyeron hacia el país vecino, Polonia, ya que el Ejército Rojo había invadido gran parte de nuestro territorio y querían evitar ser capturados… pero no todos se salvaron de ello. Tiempo después de que la mayor parte de la gente huyó, lo declararon disuelto como país (Prusia). Tomaron la parte norte y la hicieron parte de su territorio. Fue una catástrofe horrible. Por ello, o al menos eso fue una de las razones por las que quise hacerme un soldado fuerte y valiente, no quiero volver a ver de esa manera a nadie. Ahora entiendo por qué mi abuelo me dijo cuando era niño sobre los sacrificios que daba un soldado por su gente.

Llegó el momento, mi cruz, la tengo en mis manos ahora. Gilbert, ¿lo ves? ¡Tengo mi Cruz de Hierro! Cómo tú. Me hubiera gustado que aún estuvieras aquí, estarías gritando como loco, llegarías y me darías un gran abrazo hasta tirarme al suelo e iríamos en la noche a tomar unos tarros de cerveza a morir, para celebrar mi logro. Pero en parte, no estoy muy satisfecho por este premio. Algo me hace falta. Algo que desde niño siempre quise tener, y que por ello quería ser como tú cuando llegara a ser mayor, y eso era: tu personalidad. Desde niño siempre admiré eso de ti, siempre fuiste una persona que aunque llegaras casi muerto de entrenar y de pelear, siempre tenías la energía de poder sonreír y seguir adelante, aunque… su egocentrismo era muy alto y lo gritaba a los 4 vientos todo el tiempo. Siempre estuviste al pendiente de mí, me cuidaste como si fuera lo más importante, aunque… si hubiese sabido que no ibas a regresar, me hubiera gustado jugar contigo por última vez. Creo que, por más que intente, nunca podré llegar a ser como tú…"

**Ludwing con su uniforme y su cruz en mano, fue a sentarse bajo un árbol, en el cual solía ir a pensar y a recordar viejos tiempos. Sacó la cruz que solía portar su hermano Gilbert. Estaba exactamente igual a cuando se la dieron el día que murió, las manchas de sangre seguían impregnadas ahí, o al menos las que quedaban. Estaba intacta. La guardó como un tesoro durante todos estos años, el cual, para él era muy preciado. Gilbert siempre estuvo junto a él en todo momento, lo cuidó como todo hermano mayor, y no sabía cómo pagarle todos esos años que siempre estuvieron juntos, creo que ni con su propia vida podría hacerlo, porque esos recuerdos valían más que eso.**

**Tomó la cruz y la elevó al aire junto al rayo del sol, y al recordar esos momentos de gloria de su hermano se decía para sí mismo:**

_-Gracias…_

**Empezó a derramar lágrimas al instante. De repente sintió una suave caricia pasar por su cabeza, levantó la mirada y vio una figura. **

_-Eh?... Te me eres familiar… ¿dónde te he visto…?_

**Su vista se fue agudizando y vio a un hombre albino, un poco menos alto que él y portaba un uniforme de guerra.**

_**-**__¿Eh?... G… Gilbert?..._

_-Hola Ludwing…_

_-Hermano…_

_-Ludwing, no pongas esa cara._

**Ludwing no podía hablar, estaba impactado.**

_**-**__Hermanito… ¡mírate! Ya eres totalmente un hombre de guerra. ¡Wow, sacaste los mismos músculos que papá!, y tu cruz de hierro, no la estas portando. Bueno, en fin, estuve observando todo… y escuché lo que dijiste, así que solamente vine hasta acá para decirte ¡Buen trabajo, lo lograste!…_

_-Gilbert, no digas eso, aún no consigo mi meta…_

_-Eh? ¿Cómo que no la has conseguido aún? Esto era lo que querías, ¿no?_

_-No… de niños yo te dije que quería ser como tú…_

_-¿Un soldado tan genial como yo?..._

_-No…_

_-Ah?..._

_-Ser. SER como tú. Fuimos muy distintos en ese sentido…_

_-Ah… cierto. Pero, Lud…_

_-Mmh?..._

_-Todos somos distintos, algo que tú tenías era orden, disciplina, obediencia y respeto a la autoridad, en ese tiempo era nuestro abuelo Fritz, cosa que yo no tenía, nunca fui una persona ordenada, ¿recuerdas que siempre me levantaba muy tarde y dejaba la ropa por donde quiera?... ¡MEIN GOTT ESO NO ERA ORDEN! Y a veces no era muy buen nieto con el abuelo, siempre peleábamos porque no me dejaba comer los panqueques que quería… ¿Lo ves?..._

_-…?_

_-Lud, ya lograste tu objetivo. Ser un soldado con excelencia, ahora hazle frente a lo que puede pasar después, pasarás hambre, frío, y verás cosas terribles, perderás probablemente muchos amigos en guerra… pero eso hace un soldado fuerte. No tengas miedo, no estás solo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí cuando eras niño?..._

_-Sí…_

_-¿Entonces? No hay nada que temer…_

_-Está bien…_

_-Oh! Debo irme… prometí que no iba a tardar mucho… Lud… Estoy Orgulloso de Ti…_

**La figura se desvaneció con el viento. Ludwing estaba triste, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Su hermano estaba orgulloso de él, era lo que desde hace mucho quería oír. Desde ese instante, portó la cruz de hierro de su hermano, con mucho orgullo de haber sido el hermano del mejor general del mundo. Solamente pudo empezar su nuevo estilo de vida mirando al cielo y diciendo…**

_-Gracias._


End file.
